


Goodbye Letter

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby receives a letter from the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized I hadn't written Primeval yet, so I had to fix that. Implications of another part abound, but I doubt I'll actually get to it.

_Dear Abby,_

_I’m not sure where to start, my love. You were-- No, you are the love of my life, but I have to go through the anomaly and I don’t know when or if I’m going to return. Don’t wait for me. I’m not worth that much of your life._

_Just know, Abby that you, Nick and the ARC team were the best things to ever happen to me. I’ll always regret hurting you and Nick, but I’m making amends, or trying to. If I never see you again, be safe. Take care of Nick and Connor. Keep our new PR lady out of trouble, it seems to follow her._

_I love you Abby Maitland. I always will._

_Yours, no matter what,  
Stephen Hart_

Abby folds the letter carefully after wiping the two wet spots away and tucks it into her underwear drawer. She’ll never tell a soul the words that Stephen had written her and she’ll never forget them, or him.

She places a hand on her stomach and smiles sadly. “It’ll be alright, bun. We’ll figure this all out somehow.” And they will. She knows in her heart that she’ll never see Stephen again, but she’ll survive and make sure their son or daughter is raised right, hopefully with Nick’s help and Connor’s. Now she has to head to the ARC and tell the team where Stephen has gotten off to. Not a task she’s looking forward to. But she knows she has to do it. Because that’s what Stephen asked her to do.


End file.
